Too Much
by Gin no Kitsune
Summary: Sasuke goes on a mission. Unfortunately, the dobe gave him too much chakra. None of this was in his mission parameters. Kakashi knows what he's doing? Naruto has skills? What's up with the Sandaime? And why is Sakura suddenly more popular that him? Time Travel. Rated M for language only.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Grew up. Lost interest in my old fics. Though I would try my hand at Naruto. Hopefully the motivation lasts. This first chapter is a bit serious, but afterwards, the story will a mix of humor and timed seriousness. Hope you enjoy.**

Uchiha Sasuke was not a normal man. Nor was he a normal shinobi. He was widely hailed as the second most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations. He was the one who connected the continent with those around it, heralding a new age of trade. He was the one who created the first continent wide ANBU force in order to spy on those other continents.

He was also a man who killed his brother, a former terrorist, and a failed revolutionary.

Beyond all that, Sasuke, as those close to him were aware, prided himself in being a father, husband, closet pervert, and best friend to the idiot known as Uzumaki Naruto.

As he lay in bed contemplating the past, he looked to his side at the woman who allowed him one of those pieces of pride. His wife Haruno Sakura. Bathed in the light of the crescent moon, she seemed almost perfect.

He knew however, that she was not nearly as asleep as she looked.

"What is it my love?" she murmered, with her eyes still closed.

"Hn." He responded, in Uchiha speak. Sakura, Naruto, and his old sensei Kakashi were the only ones to ever understand what he meant when he made this small grunting noise.

"Sarada understands. As does Naruto." the medic spoke softly. She caressed his arm and dozed off.

That was the problem at hand. His daughter Sarada. Not that she was a problematic child. In fact, whenever she wasn't around Uzumaki Boruto, she was a mature well-adjusted child. The Uzumaki heir, however, seemed to have an odd effect on her.

The problem actually stemmed from Sasuke. He had found a scroll two months prior that could change the fate of the Elemental Nations. After speaking with Naruto, the other Kage, and the Jonin Commanders of the minor villages, the Uchiha Patriarch had been assigned an S-rank mission of utmost importance.

The mission: travel back in time to the failed invasion of Orochimaru. Defeat the Akatsuki early. Defend the jinchūriki. And most importantly, prevent the Fourth Great Shinobi War altogether. Why was this mission assigned and why was this mission assigned to him?

The answer stems from the journey on which he found the time traveling scroll. He had been executing a simple A-rank surveillance mission on the lands east of Tsuchi no Kuni. Past the Great Mountain Range, the country became known as the Kingdom of Chin. This had been Sasuke's first surveillance of the nation since the establishment of favorable trading relations between the two countries.

What he found both astounded and shocked him. The Chin were amassing an army. The likes of which he had never seen. He knew that chakra was specific to the Elemental Nations but he knew none of the Kage were naïve enough to assume that the Chin and other nations had no weapons of their own.

Although he expected weapons, what he saw was devastating. Tools that seemed to use fire release without chakra. A weapon that espoused poison gas. And most horrifyingly, it seemed that they had a dangerous powder that when used in their tools, could cause death and destruction beyond Deidara's bakuton (explosion release).

It was as he was heading home with his findings that he had gained the scroll. The experience of acquiring it was still too horrifying for him to ponder. He buried it within his memories alongside those of Orochimaru's laboratory. Although the Sanin was a loyal member of Konoha Research and Development now, his old experiemnts haunted Sasuke to this day.

When Sasuke presented the scroll to Naruto and informed him of the events, the normally humorus Hokage became serious instantly. Within two days he assembled a meeting of the leaders of the Elemental Nations.

The Kage, Jonin Commanders, and Daimyō of the small nations had unanimously agreed that their combined forces could not repel the Chin invaders. It was Darui, the Raikage, who mentioned offhand that the Elemental Nations had a larger population before the Fourth Shinobi War. Although it was offhand, the comment had merit. Although populations were booming in all areas of the continent, due to the lack of new wars, the amount of shinobi lost in the battle against Madara had been large. If they factored in those shinobi, the population of the continent's fighting population certainly outnumbered the Chin forces.

Hearing this statement, Sasuke once more presented the scroll. That offer was what sent him to this current moment. Lying in bed, contemplating his actions, and looking at his peaceful wife.

He knew the consequences. He had no chance of returning. He would not see this Sakura, this Sarada, or this Naruto ever again. In this time, he would be considered dead to the village. In the past however, he could change a great deal. Understanding this, with a heavy heart, Sasuke slipped out of bed.

He wore his token black cloak and grabbed the scroll by his bedside. He spared one last look for his wife and a single tear rolled down his eye. Gathering his emotions, he walked out of his room. Every step he took down the stairs reminded him of all the memories he had after the War. Good and Bad. When he made it to his front door, he heard a clang sound.

His shinobi instincts flared up. He spun around and whipped out a kunai, ready to face this assassin who dared enter his home.

Only to lower it.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me were you? Jeez Otou-san, you go on month-long missions without saying goodbye, at least for a lifelong one give me a hug or something." Although trying to sound cocky and covering up emotions, Sasuke could sense the fear and concern in Sarada's voice.

In his thirty odd years of life, Sasuke had only cried a few times. This was one of those times.

He simply walked up to his daughter, hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead. As he wiped away his own tears, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you child. Be strong for your mother and idiot uncle. And do not cry. See your father off with your head held high." Giving her one last look, he released her, turned around, and walked to the door. Once at the doorway, he spared her one last look. And disappeared.

As he used Shunshin to speed his way to the Hokage tower, he had another thought.

 _Would you be proud Itachi? You, who sacrificed his family and life for his village. Would you praise me?_

This is what resonated in his mind as he jumped into the office through the window. As always, there was a Kage Bunshin of Naruto doing paperwork in the dimly lighted place.

"Oy teme! What are you doing up at this hour? You have a beautiful wife at home, why are you here?" asked the shadow of the Fire Shadow.

"Hn." Naruto instantly understood the grunt.

"No, Hinata-chan doesn't mind that I compliment Sakura. Lord knows she does it enough." He responded.

"Hn." A drop of blood fell out of Sasuke's nose.

"Oh shut up. I am surrounded by perverts. Seriously. Sensei, Ero-Sennin, Closet Perv Ebisu, Konohamaru, baa-chan, Hinata-chan, you. It's unbelievable," the blonde Kage exclaimed, not a single time breaking his concentration on paperwork."

"Much as I would like to speak to you on that issue Naruto, we have a much more pressing matter to discuss. I am going to the monument. Tonight is the night."

That made the clone pause. He placed the ink aside. Looking up at his best friend, he stood and performed the Kawarimi. Where the clone stood was a pajama clad Naruto. The real Hokage. Rather than focus on the fox covered pajamas that the most powerful shinobi still wore at this age, Sasuke focused on Naruto's grim visage.

"Tonight huh?"

"Hn." Naruto simply nodded, grabbed Sasuke by the arm, and the two disappeared with a flash.

They reappeared on the head of the Shodaime.

Having though about this multiple times, Sasuke opened the scroll and placed it on the head. He looked at Naruto and the blonde Kage asked him one last time.

"Are you sure?"

"Hn." Hearing the customary response, Naruto flared up. His famous Kyūbi cloak appeared. He reached out his fist to Sasuke. The Uchiha responded with a fist bump and felt the flow of chakra.

"That should be enough. Don't want to send you back to far," Naruto said, and his cloak disappeared.

"Thank you." These were the only two words spoken by Sasuke but they covered far more than just the chakra. They covered the failed rescue mission. Both fights in the Valley of the End. And Naruto's constant belief in him.

Without another sound, Sasuke turned around. He pointed a hand to the sky, consolidating his chakra. For a moment, the whole world seemed still.

He brought his hand down on the seal in the scroll and screamed his last word in this time.

" **FUIN!** "

 **A/N: Will try to use appropriate Japanese when I can. Only going to use words that everyone in fandom recognizes. Please review regardless of opinion because I want to hear what I can change to make it better. Feedback of any kind will keep this story alive.**


	2. Chapter 2 Coincidence

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All Kishimoto. And this new guy, whatever his name is.**

 **A/N: Wow 43 people read this story and 1 person reviewed? Dang that is more than I expected. Start small and keep going I guess. So anyways, as promised, the humor starts here—**

 _ **Minato: Well hello dear author!**_

 **Dear God, no. *slaps face* Why are you here?**

 _ **Minato: Well you wanted humor so I represent your humor like all those other stories with handsome commentators.**_

 **I was trying to avoid cliché.**

 _ **Minato: Well you can't avoid it completely! How are you going to get reviews? Anyways, we can discuss this later. Welcome to Chapter 2 Readers!**_

 **Chapter 2: Coincidence**

"MOTHERFUCKER! NARUTO YOU DUMBASS, I TOLD YOU I HAD ENOUGH CHAKRA MYSELF!"

Ah the morning. What a beautiful time. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and ninja are screaming. What a normal day in Konohagakure no Sato. As to why this particular ninja was screaming, it was quite simple really. He woke up and fully realized that he was a child. He was happy for a minute, glad to see that the plan had worked. He glanced out of the window and saw the village intact. Perhaps this was right before the Chūnin Exams. That was no problem. Even though it was earlier than he expected, this was still a good vantage point.

After this realization, he got out of his bed and truly got a look at himself.

 _Huh. I didn't realize I was this small as a Gēnin._

Then he glanced at his calendar and saw the year. And proceeded to make the previous exclamation.

As soon as the words left his mouth, an ANBU jumped in through his apartment window.

"Sasuke-san, are you okay? Where is the enemy?" the loyal black ops soldier asked.

 _ANBU guards? When did I have ANBU—Naruto. You fucking sent me back to the week after the massacre. I am EIGHT YEARS OLD! I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE ACADEMY! You are so dead._

"There is no enemy Boar-san. I was simply waking up from a nightmare. There is no problem," the Uchiha responded, burying his rage.

The ANBU nodded and turned around, ready to jump out but stopped when Sasuke spoke again.

"And Boar-san, thank you for the protection and swift response. I appreciate it."

The ANBU simply turned and nodded before disappearing once again. Internally however, his thoughts were running wild.

 _Poor kid. Being nice. Never seen a thankful Uchiha in my life. Trauma must have really gotten to him._

Sasuke went through his morning routine and cooked himself some breakfast with the supplies that the ANBU had no doubt stocked up for him. All the while, he continued with his anger on his blond best friend. As it was a weekday, he prepared to go the academy (grudgingly).

It is at this point that the first extraordinary thing in Sasuke's new life happened. As he walked out the door, he saw a man. THE man. No, not Itachi. The real man behind everything wrong in his life.

Shimura Danzo.

In the original timeline, Sasuke had not gone back to the academy for another week. As such, he had remained in his house all day. Danzo had walked past the apartment complex casually on his daily surveillance of the village. As he was an old man on a cane, no one questioned it.

Since Sasuke had decided to go to the Academy, he came across the Yami no Shinobi. And did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ohayo Oji-san! Where are you going?" In years to come, Sasuke would never be able to understand why he said those words. When asked, he simply said the time travel was still setting in and his mind was muddled.

Danzo was ecstatic, however. Or as ecstatic as a manipulative old man who trained emotionless soldiers can be. This was his golden opportunity! The boy was obviously still traumatized, as evidenced by his careless attitude. What Uchiha was ever careless?

"Nowhere child. I am simply an old man going on a walk around the village. Perhaps I may go near the Hokage's office," the shrewd Elder responded.

Sasuke was still on the adrenaline rush of his last comment and decided to act on it.

"Why don't I join you Oji-san? I am going to the Academy anyways, so why not go together?"

"What a good idea child. Perhaps we may discuss the world. That is what old people do, as you are no doubt aware." Danzo was thankful to the Kami for his luck. The child was already in his trap with no trouble whatsoever!

"Of course. So are you a retired shinobi Oji-san? Is that why you are injured?" Sasuke was absolutely convinced he had no control of his facilities at this point.

"I am in fact a former shinobi. Tell me child, as you are a student at the academy, what are your thoughts on the view we preach about teamwork?" On any other day, Danzo would have taken much longer to go this far. But at this point, he was confident in his ability to get this tool in his possession.

"I think it is important. Together we are stronger than we are alone. But I think that there also drawbacks. If we become too dependent on one another, then that could be a problem. Every shinobi needs to have a good base. If a squad is a tree in the great forest of Konoha, then each member needs to be a strong root," Sasuke knew he'd won. That last word was the metaphorical chidori into the heart of Danzo.

"What a wonderful point. Alas, we are at the academy. It is time for us to part. Perhaps we shall speak again sometime." Danzo had won. This boy was exactly what he wanted. He was already open to his line of thought. Perhaps instead of another tool, this Uchiha could be his successor. No. Those were thoughts for a different time.

Sasuke simply nodded to the Elder and entered the Academy. This was an amazing turn of events. After the horrible morning he had, he had already changed the timeline. He had potentially forged an alliance with his worst enemy. If not, then at least he had thrown Danzo off of his trail. It would be much easier to kill the murderer now.

As these thoughts permeated his head, another person nearby had a different line of thoughts.

 _Danzo speaking to Sasuke in this vulnerable time is dangerous. I must alert Sandaime-sama. The boy is safe here at least._

How wrong the Dog masked ANBU was. Sasuke would, in fact, face the greatest danger at the academy: _fan girls_.

In the office of the Hokage, nothing was happening. Rather, nothing productive was happening. Of course, Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting on his desk. There was paperwork on said desk. Every so often, the Hokage would even glance at it. But he seemed to be reading a book instead. The cover was titled "Desert Storm," a very popular adventure series about civilians in Suna. But inside was a separate novel altogether. The most popular novel in Konoha: Icha Icha Paradise.

It was upon this scene that the Dog masked ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama you can hide that great piece of literature from most others, but not from me," Dog said with a hidden smirk.

"Dog-kun, not everyone who comes in this office appreciates art like you. What caused you to abandon your guard duty? Anything of concern?" the old man asked as he put the book down.

Even after many years of service to the man, it still astounded Dog how fast his leader was able to switch from slightly perverted grandfather to the hardened God of Shinobi.

"Danzo. He made a move on Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah. And how did the boy respond?"

"It seemed to be a mix between the Will of Fire and some degree of the ROOT psychology of Danzo."

"I see. Observe the boy. Protect him. But do not make contact yet."

"Roger."

As the ANBU left, presumably to resume his guard duty, the Hokage sat in contemplation. His closest friend and greatest domestic political enemy seemed to be making moves.

 _Perhaps I have been too complacent. Although there is peace right now, Kumo is militarizing. Iwa is investing in mining. Suna is desperate. I can hear the winds of war._

While he had these thoughts, the Hokage's fist clenched and unclenched. It was obvious that his was annoyed at his own perceived incompetency.

 _Perhaps a little training is in order. Maybe increase standards for the ANBU. The village needs more strength. We are missing a key piece of our organization. It's time I call her back. There are many things I can do._

This was the second extraordinary thing in Sasuke's life. It seems that our protagonist is very successful at turning things his way with luck alone. One split second decision seemed to awaken the sleeping mountain known as Sarutobi Hiruzen.

 **A/N: Well I hope you-**

 _ **Minato: WE hope you enjoyed that chapter.**_

 **Screw you. Anyways, read and review. Constructive criticism is both welcome and appreciate. Also review so I can stop with this cliché.**

 _ **Minato: You will come to love me!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Boys, Ashes, and Girls

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All Kishimoto. And this new guy, whatever his name is.**

 **A/N: Wow 41 new views and 2 new reviews? I am surprised at this. Hopefully support keeps growing.**

 _ **Minato: I love you all, and I am sure that the only reason people like the last chapter was because of me.**_

 **As if. You are pointless.**

 _ **Minato: That's a lie. Anyways, welcome to the next chapter of Too Much.**_

 **Chapter 3: Lost boys, Ashes, and Girls**

In the original timeline, Naruto and Sasuke were fairly irrelevant to one another before the massacre. Sasuke was a kind boy at that point, not yet infected by Uchiha superiority. Perhaps that is why he had no struggles with fangirls at that point—the girls just seemed to love the broody types. That aside, Sasuke did not go out of his way to antagonize Naruto, unlike his peers. Naruto did not care about Sasuke because to him, Sasuke was just another clan kid with a good family. Naruto believed that Sasuke, like all others in his situation, pitied him. For Naruto, pity was worse than hatred.

It was not until after the massacre, when Sasuke turned into a broody boy, that the Uchiha was plagued with both fangirls and an increasingly antagonistic Naruto. Part of the blame for his situation with Naruto fell on Sasuke's shoulders. He refused to admit that he and the blonde were similar and refused to even acknowledge the presence of the Uzumaki.

With all this in mind, Sasuke knew what he had to do in order to both prevent Naruto from becoming a complete loudmouth idiot and save himself from the dreaded fangirls. As he stepped into the classroom, he resolved that no matter the consequences, this is what he had to do in order to increase the strength of the village as a whole. With Naruto given the tools to reach greatness at a younger age and the kunoichi of his class more focused on the Academy than on him, the younger generation would no doubt be greater than it was in the last timeline.

Umino Iruka was a hard teacher. He believed whole heartedly in the Will of Fire but as a former ANBU he knew that the children in front of him had to be exposed to some hardships in the world. However, the man was no inconsiderate. He cared for those of his students who truly had negative situations. That was the reason he held a soft spot for Uzumaki Naruto and it was the same reason he looked at Uchiha Sasuke with pity. The boy was very strong for coming back this soon after seeing his whole family slaughtered. Perhaps he needed a break.

"Sasuke, I am glad you showed up to class today. However, please be aware that if you are going to attend, you must arrive on time. Why were you late today?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke steeled himself. This was going to be much tougher than he initially thought. He really did not want to do this, but he knew how important it was.

"I apologize for my tardiness sir. I got lost on the road of life." Sasuke cringed eternally. He could not believe that he was actually going through with this plan.

"Ah. Well that road is one many shinobi traverse. I understand. Try to take a different road to class." Having worked with Captain Dog, Iruka was very familiar with this brand of excuse. He glanced past the Uchiha straight out the doorway. Perhaps said Captain had espoused some of his coping mechanisms onto the boy.

Dog, hidden to the side of the doorway, was internally crying tears of joy.

 _Perhaps I will take the boy on as a student! He is already a perfect pupil!_

"I will try sir," Sasuke responded. He continued to cringe internally at his attitude. However, he knew he had to complete this process completely. He walked up to the top row and sat in the empty seat next to Naruto. In the other timeline this is where he sat, but he chose to stare out the window rather than speak to the blonde. While Sasuke would have preferred to do that, this was a time for change.

"Hey, Naruto. Meet me after class, I want to talk to you about something." Sasuke almost regretted those words when he saw the expression on Naruto's face. But then he realized that the expression was confusion and apprehension.

Naruto was completely bewildered. He had heard what had happened to the Uchiha boy. He was going to talk to him and try to see if he could convince the boy to bond of their similarity. He hadn't thought that the normally bubbly boy would turn his attention onto him.

"Y-yeah. Sure Sasuke-san," Naruto responded hesitantly.

Sasuke simply nodded back and turned his head to the front of the room. Even though he hated the concept of sitting in a classroom again, he knew that there were many things he missed while in the academy the first time. He hated that Sakura was able to one up him even thirty years later with basic knowledge he missed.

In another part of the building, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat smoking his pipe. Although he could have been doing paperwork, he chose to simply sit patiently. Just as he was about to pick up his brush out of pure boredom, a hawk flew onto his desk.

He allowed himself a small grin. He removed the noted attached to the hawk and the bird flew out of his window. After reading the note, he laughed. The pipe fell onto his desk.

 _Still as feisty as ever Tsunade-chan. But perhaps I will meet your demands. The village's need for you outweighs this small cost._

As he continued to laugh, the paperwork caught on fire. Like clockwork, the Hokage's assistant ran into the room. Seeing the old man laughing and the paperwork in ashes, she was not pleased.

"Hokage-sama! No matter how many times I tell you, you still won't listen! I have copies of all the paperwork I put on your desk. Setting it on fire will not release your workload!" the girl screamed.

Hiruzen stopped laughing and looked at his desk. He had not even realized the situation. He was about to respond to his young assistant but stopped when he saw her.

He had faced down the Kyūbi, massive armies, and countless strong shinobi. But it was still only angry women who scared the God of Shinobi. The demonic figure behind the woman might have had something to do with it as well.

"Akane-chan I apologize, it isn't what it looks like!" the old man said frantically.

"It doesn't matter!" The girl walked out of the office and brought back another stack of paperwork and placed it on the Hokage's desk.

The Sandaime simply looked at his desk.

The ensuing scream was heard around the village.

Back in the classroom, Sasuke was confused. In the original timeline, he knew that Sakura was not popular. She had told him that enough after they were married. So why was it that he saw the civilian boys looking at her? They seemed to be taking an odd interest in her. His fist clenched and unclenched.

Then he observed something even weirder. The girl sitting next to her (Ame or Ami or something, he never really learned the names of those that failed the second graduation test) seemed to be whispering in her ear. Sasuke, having 15 years of experience as an assassin, had honed his hearing abilities to a high degree. Within the classroom, it was simply a matter of focus to hear everyone's whispered conversations.

"Sakura, come over to my place later. I am inviting the other girls. I know you don't hang out with us but you are the smartest girl here. I think that's cool," Ami whispered.

"I guess, I wanted to do some research today but yeah why not?" Sakura responded.

 _What the fuck? Is this what happened in the last timeline?_

Sasuke was absolutely bewildered. What he did not know was that Ami was indeed planning on inviting Sakura to hang out with her, but in the previous timeline it was on the day that Sasuke had returned, a week from now. The appearance of the broody boy had distracted all the girls and made Sakura and Ami competitors. With no broody Sasuke, Ami expressed her desire earlier.

 _This is going to be much different than I expected. Damn you Naruto!_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. One of the reviewers told me that this seemed a bit fast paced. Hopefully this is better. I appreciate such reviews.**

 _ **Minato: So will Sasuke be able to affect Naruto? Will Sakura and Ami be friends? Will Hiruzen escape the paperwork? And what is Danzo up to? All this and more next time on-**_

 **Shut up. *slaps hand on Minato's mouth* One franchise at a time. Please read and review. Also tell Minato that you hate him in the reviews. Please. I want him dead.**

 _ **Minato: *escapes* Never!**_


End file.
